


Possession

by casketbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Confinement, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi is like super obsessed with eren, Longing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn with Feelings, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and really really posessive, kinda dark but what yandere story isn't thooooo, lots and lots of very dark feelings, pls help i am obsessed with levi being yandere for eren, sorta - Freeform, yeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketbitch/pseuds/casketbitch
Summary: Eren, despite being a source of fear within the Survey Corps, is also lusted after by many for his startling beauty. Captain Levi is no exception, though his desire for Eren grows darker and more twisted every day. What started out as simple attraction quickly morphs into a deep obsession.One night, after witnessing someone else kissing Eren, Levi's self control snaps. His need to possess Eren, to have the brunette all to himself, consumes him. What will happen when Levi can't hold himself back anymore?______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Basically me just being a slut for Levi being yandere towards Eren. I am not sorry (but kinda am) but i stand by my bad decisions
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 649





	Possession

Levi watches the young brunette intensely, just as he always does. Eren Jaeger trains seriously with the other recruits in the main yard of the Survey Corps' headquarters. Sweat catches the sunlight and glistens against gorgeous amber skin. The brat's hair has grown out since the Captain first met him a few months ago. Those chocolate colored strands shine lusciously, swaying with every movement the young soldier makes.

Eren's slim, but toned, body that makes Levi all but drool moves with a practiced grace. His movements and techniques have become more refined after the rigorous training and harsh battles that the Titan shifter has faced since joining the Scouts. Due to Levi's extended, dedicated observation of the young soldier, he has clearly noticed this change in the brown haired beauty.

Flawless features, delicate and lovely, make everyone stop and stare at Eren as he trains. The brunette is stunning, and no one is immune to his charm. Not even the infamously cold, distant, and harsh Captain Levi. From the first moment the raven had laid eyes on Eren, when he was being pulled from his Titan body after sealing the hole in Trost, Levi had been intrigued by the beautiful man.

However, it was when Eren had awoken in his cell under the court house, and Levi had gotten his first look at those incredible eyes, that the Captain began to truly desire the shifter. Green, with splashes of teal, blue, and even a bit of purple, Eren's eyes were the most amazing things Levi had ever beheld. They held a rage, a fiery passion, and a sadness within them that captivated him. Long, dark lashes that made the young soldier resemble a girl, coupled with tantalizing rosebud lips and elegant features, Jaeger was easily the most gorgeous person the Captain had laid eyes on.

After getting to know Eren, after becoming familiar with that dedication, rage, and drive, after learning that the fiery young soldier could be surprisingly gentle to those he cares for, Levi's attraction evolved into a profound, all consuming love for the brunette. Before the Captain even knew it, his silver eyes followed Eren everywhere, and clung to every movement. No matter how noisy the environment, Levi could always clearly hear the green eyed angel's musical voice. His body instinctively gravitated towards Eren at all times.

Despite his desperate, agonizing longing for Eren, Levi never lets it show. He is the brat's Captain, his commanding officer and mentor. There is just no place in their superior-subordinate relationship for Levi's passionate feelings. So he locks those emotions away. The raven is just as harsh on Eren as he is anyone else, and remains distant and professional at all times. The silver eyed man's only solaces are the moments he can watch the lovely brunette, when they occasionally share a cup of afternoon tea together, or when the Captain has an excuse to summon Eren to his office to deliver yet another lecture for some or other reason.

When alone, Levi spends time pleasuring himself to the thought of his beloved one. He pictures Eren's shirtless body, which he had first gotten a delicious glimpse of in the Reiss family cavern. The image of Eren, restrained, defenseless, has gotten the Captain off countless times. He wants nothing more than to tie the brunette up, to possess him, and never let the green eyed beauty leave. The idea of making Eren his is sometimes the only thing that keeps him going in this shitty world where friends and comrades die endlessly.

"Captain, I've finished my training for the day. Is there anything else you would like me to do, Sir?" Eren asks his superior formally, shaking Levi out of his thoughts. Silver eyes raptly devour every detail about the stunning soldier in front of him. Eren is standing so close that he can smell the young soldier's distinct scent. Cinnamon and leather greet his nose tantalizingly, and the raven subconsciously takes a deep, greedy breath in search of more of that delicious smell. His body aches with longing, his erection straining against the pants of his uniform, thankfully hidden by the green cloak he wears. "Sir?"

Realizing that he hasn't yet responded to Eren's question, Levi scowls and crosses his arms. "Go clean yourself up. You fucking stink." The Captain snaps, irritable. It's torture to have Eren right in front of him, and not be able to have him. He would give anything to have the ability to drag the brunette to his quarters right fucking now and devour that perfect body.

That beautiful face falls, and the young soldier self consciously takes a step back from Levi. The Captain grits his teeth, hating even an inch of distance between them. "Yes, Sir. I'll do that right away." Eren says, saluting before quickly walking away. The raven sags, sighing heavily and scrubbing a hand over his mouth as he attempts to calm his racing heart.

* * *

Captain Levi reclines in his chair, diligently working his way through the veritable mountain of paperwork that stands tall on his desk. Despite his current task requiring his full attention, his obsessed mind never ceases to wander back to the amber skinned beauty that haunts his every waking moment.

As if summoned, a polite knock on the door makes Levi's head turn. "Come in." The raven calls out, setting down the papers he was holding. His heart leaps into his throat as Eren walks in, carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a cup resting on it. The Captain sucks in a breath as the brunette's stunning beauty hits him. The Titan shifter never fails to astonish Levi with his angelic appearance. Despite seeming so delicate, looking almost like a doll, Eren is deceptively brutal and fierce. That combination is sinfully alluring to the silver eyed man.

"Sir, I've brought your afternoon tea. Should I set it down here?" Eren asks respectfully, but Levi hates it. There is no familiarity, no intimacy in the young soldier's tone. It only serves to remind the raven of the depressing nature of their relationship. The Captain nods, and the brunette gently sets the tray on the desk. He expertly pours the tea, knowing just how his superior officer likes it. A golden hand elegantly sets the tea cup in front of Levi, before straightening with a salute. "If there's nothing else, I will take my leave, Sir."

Levi, without fully realizing what he is doing, leans over and grabs Eren's thin wrist to prevent him from leaving. Beguiling green eyes widen in surprise. Thick, wispy lashes flutter as the young soldier tilts his head curiously at his Captain. Eren's skin is warm, warmer than most people's, and incredibly soft. The raven recoils, as though Eren had burned him. He quickly leans back, clearing his throat. "Stay. I want a progress report on how you're doing." The silver eyed man quickly concocts the best excuse he can.

Eren's defined brows furrow in confusion. Levi's hand tingles from his contact with the brunette's skin. "But Sir, I gave everyone a report yesterday." The shifter replies. The Captain curses internally. His heart is thundering in his chest as he struggles to control himself. Every instinct is telling him to pin Eren down on his couch and fuck the chocolate haired beauty senseless. The knowledge that the two of them are alone here in his office is horribly tempting. All he needs to do is reach out, to take Eren. It would be so easy.

"I want more detail. I want to know your mental state, how your relationship is with your fellow soldiers, everything." Levi orders in a voice rough with desire. Eren rubs the back of his slender neck sheepishly. 

"U-Um, I'm not sure how any of that would be relevant, Sir." Eren murmurs, and the Captain curls his hand into a shaking fist under his desk. Yet again, the brunette's words serve as a cruel reminder that Levi has no place in his personal life. It has only been because of his eavesdropping, or his sly questioning of Eren's friends that the raven knows any details about the emerald eyed beauty. Not once have they ever truly had an intimate conversation.

"Now that we have some down time before we start the mission to reclaim Wall Maria, I figure it would be a good time to get to know my subordinate better. Is that a problem, you shitty brat?" Levi snaps, and Eren flinches.

"No, Sir!" The brunette hurriedly says, a look of unease on that lovely face. The Captain has to fight back the victorious grin that his mouth wants to form.

"Good. Now sit the fuck down and quit looking like you're going to shit your pants." Eren obediently does as he's told, taking a seat in a chair pulled up to the desk. Levi crosses his arms over his chest as he studies the young soldier. That silky hair is slightly damp, and Eren's casual clothes hug his sensual body. The raven is achingly hard, but attempts to ignore it. "So, what is your current mental state? And don't feed me any bullshit. Tell the truth." The silver eyed man breaks the tense silence that had briefly fallen.

Eren bites his plush lip as he thinks, distracting Levi, who unwittingly leans slightly closer to get a better view of that seductive action. "Ever since I found out the truth about how I turned into a Titan, and everything else, I've been feeling... cold. In here." The young soldier finally says, grasping his shirt right above his heart. Levi's own heart aches at Eren's melancholy words. "Everything was so simple before. My purpose was to slaughter every Titan I could find. But now, everything is so unclear and uncertain. Where do I go from here? What do I do now? These are the sorts of things that I can't stop thinking about. It's like I'm lost in some time of maze that keeps expanding and getting more and more complicated the more we learn." The Titan shifter admits.

Levi's chest constricts. He despises that the one he loves so fucking much is struggling. He knows that it is unavoidable, that this world is just one massive battle, but it doesn't keep him from hating it. If there's anything he can do to make it better, to alleviate the burden even slightly, he would stop at nothing to achieve it. "Then we will just break through every damn wall until we make it out of the maze. Once we find out the whole truth about this shitty world, then everything should be much clearer. For now, just focus on doing what you can. And if at any moment it feels like that cold is becoming freezing, I'm right here, brat."

Eren's gorgeous emerald eyes go wide, his expression one of shock. Levi realizes how intimate his words really were, and instantly a flood of regret engulfs him. _Shit. What the fuck am I saying?_ "Thank you, Captain Levi. That means a lot to me." The angelic man says softly, smiling warmly. Levi can't even breathe, can't think. Eren has never looked at him that way before. A dark sort of euphoria fills the raven to the brim. He would do _anything_ to ensure that Eren only shows that expression to _him_ for the rest of their fucking lives.

* * *

While Eren is tending to his duties around headquarters, Levi sneaks into the empty barracks the recruits use. He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the mess that greets him. It smells of sweat in here, and clothes are strewn all about. _Those fucking idiots. I'm going to make them scrub every inch of this place._ The Captain thinks with distaste. He perseveres through the pigsty, making his way to Eren's bed. The raven is pleasantly surprised to see that the brunette's space is tidy, in contrast with the sloppiness of his comrades'.

The silver eyed man takes a moment to reconsider his actions. He isn't sure if this is a smart idea. However, he's unable to help himself. He slides onto Eren's bed, burying his face in the lovely soldier's pillow. The powerful aroma of cinnamon and leather washes over him, instantly making him achingly hard as his body instinctively reacts to the scent of his beloved.

Levi had planned to only steal one of Eren's worn shirts, but the temptation of lying where Eren sleeps every night is too great. The raven frees his erection, stroking it rapidly as he derives delicious pleasure from the idea that he is touching himself right where Eren always lays. That intoxicating scent only turns him on more. He sniffs the pillow deeply, running his tongue against it longingly. The Captain tries to imagine that it is Eren he is clutching. He would fucking do anything to be able to just chain the gorgeous angel up and hold him close as much as he desires. If he could do that, could lock Eren away, he would no longer have to hide his feelings because of their situation. 

"I'll be right back, I just want to change." A sudden, all too familiar voice reaches Levi's ears. The raven instantly sits upright, silver eyes wide as he spots a head of chocolate colored hair slowly walk into the large room. The rows and rows of bunks serve as a sort of maze that Eren begins to navigate.

Silently, Levi flies onto the top bunk above Eren's bed, ducking low enough that the brunette shouldn't notice him, but he can still see. The young soldier comes to this row, idly making his way to his bed. The raven sucks in a breath, unable to keep from finding this situation terribly sexy. He's never had the chance to pleasure himself with Eren right in front of him.

Too weak to resist the temptation, he begins moving his hand again, careful not to make any sound as he raptly watches Eren rummage through the large trunk that holds his belongings. "Where is it? Damn it, if Armin borrowed my clothes without asking again, I'll kick his ass." Eren grumbles, and Levi can't help but find it adorable. However, the idea of someone else having something of the brunette's makes him feel a bolt of fury. It's unacceptable, Eren belongs to him. "Ha! Finally." The lovely man exclaims, fishing out a deep red shirt that ties at the front and a pair of dark slacks.

Levi almost chokes as Eren pulls his shirt over his head, revealing the flawless torso that the raven has spent endless moments fantasizing about. Supple, amber skin without a single flaw hugs the defined but lean muscles of Eren's body. The raven imagines running his palms along that beautiful skin. It looks so god damn soft. He pictures peppering it with kisses, leaving bite marks and bruises everywhere, staking his claim to Eren over and over again. He almost cums right then, but forces himself to fully take advantage of this wonderful moment.

The Captain wants to groan in frustration as he hears Eren slide his pants off, but the edge of the bed cuts off his line of sight just below Eren's waist. So instead, he has to imagine how those long legs look when bare. What do the inside of the green eyed angel's thighs feel like? If Levi were to kiss there, how would Eren react? Silver eyes remain fixed on the brunette as he attempts to slide on a new pair of pants.

"Seriously? My ass is too big for these too? Am I really still filling out? What am I, a girl?" Eren complains, an exasperated expression on that stunning face. The raven has indeed noticed that the brunette's pants hug that absolutely fucking perfect ass a bit too snugly. Whenever Eren walks by, it is a struggle for the raven to keep from drooling. Those slightly wide hips, that perfectly shaped behind, they drive the Captain crazy. Levi comes undone right then and there at the thought of Eren's ass.

As Levi struggles to collect himself after his orgasm, Eren finds another pair of pants and quickly gets dressed, much to the superior officer's disappointment. All too soon, the seductive man leaves the room, and the Captain is alone once again. He grimaces at the sight of his cum on some random person's blanket, and fixes his clothes before sliding back down to the ground.

Silver eyes take notice of the pair of pants that no longer fit, and Eren's worn shirt, lying on the brunette's bed. He quickly takes both of them, before gathering the blanket from the top bunk, intent on throwing it away on his way to his quarters to fully indulge in his new treasures.

* * *

Levi finally makes it to his quarters after a long, tense day of going over the plans for the upcoming mission to retake Wall Maria with the other commanding officers. Due to his very long meeting with them, he'd not gotten to see Eren at all today. By the time the Captain went to the dining hall to eat dinner, the recruits had already retired for the evening. It was difficult to resist obliterating the nearest table at the realization that he'd lost his final opportunity to spend some time with his beloved today. _As soon as this war is over, I'm taking Eren far from here. I'll keep him locked up, have him all to myself. We'll spend every waking moment together, whether Eren wants to or not._ The raven thinks to himself as he walks into his rooms, silver eyes holding a predatory glint to them. 

He's already worked out his plans for after the war. Levi has purchased a remote property within Wall Rose that they will use. The cottage has a basement, which he will refurbish to make it completely secure, just in case he will need it. The raven hopes he won't, seeing as how he would much rather have Eren choose to be with him. However, in the event that the brunette is resistant, Levi has planned every detail to ensure that the green eyed angel will _never_ be able to leave him. Then he will no longer need to worry about not being able to see Eren, or be consumed with paranoia about what the young soldier is doing at any given moment. Nightmarish ideas of Eren possibly being in the arms of another without Levi knowing plague him constantly. 

The Captain locks the door, sighing and removing his cravat tiredly. He is truly exhausted, more so from being away from his beloved for so long than from the banal strategy meeting he was forced to endure today. Deciding that he desperately needs a pick me up, the raven strides to his large wardrobe. He opens the oak doors impatiently, shoving the clothes aside and removing the false back that serves as the doorway to a secret passage. Headquarters was constructed with multiple hidden pathways that serve as a means of escape in the event that the wall is broken and Titans invade. The passages lead to a large underground bunker that people can hide in indefinitely, granted they have enough supplies. 

The passageways have been all but forgotten, seeing as how humanity eventually grew so confident in the walls that no one thought that they would ever need them anymore. Levi only found this one in his quarters during one of his many obsessive cleaning sprees. Seeing as how no one else knows where any of the various passages are, the raven has a total monopoly on them. He's been sure to use that to his advantage. 

Due to his considerable height, he needs to bend over slightly as he makes his way through the corridor. The dark tunnel is cool and dry, free of dust thanks to his dutiful cleaning. After a few minutes, his pathway opens into the cavernous underground room. Rows of old bunk beds, some other furniture, and stockpiles of water are all the remain from when the bunker was originally created. 

Since Levi has found it, he has... _remodeled._ Sketches that he has made of Eren hang all over the stone walls. A large sort of "shrine" stands proudly in the center of the room. Stolen articles of Eren's clothing, some bloody bandages, some spoons the brunette used, and various other things serve as a regular treasure trove of items that either belong to or have touched his beloved shifter at some point. 

The Captain lights a few candles, properly illuminating his collection of all things "Eren." There is one bed that is made with some sheets Eren used that the raven stole. Levi grabs one of the shirts he has "confiscated" before climbing onto the bed. That intoxicating scent envelops him, his body instantly reacting to the stimulus. 

It's strange, how powerfully his body responds to anything relating to Eren. Normally, nothing really arouses him. He finds sex boring, dirty, and a waste of time. However, when it comes to his brunette, there is nothing that fails to light his body and mind on fire. He hungers for Eren madly, the sensation akin to starvation. Sometimes his lust for the green eyed angel gets so overwhelming that he's sure he will die if Levi doesn't make Eren his. 

Levi spends a lengthy amount of time satisfying himself as best he can. It's not enough, it never is, but eventually he forces himself to stop masturbating to the thought and scent of Eren. He then sets about his next task. The Captain works on preparing the room. He finally secures the chains and shackles to the wall after weeks of not having the chance to get around to it. 

After a few finishing touches, the secret cavern is ready after weeks of hard work. This is Levi's back up plan, his insurance, just in case something goes wrong and he needs to steal Eren away before the war is over. If Erwin wants to put Eren in too much danger, or if it seems that someone will steal the brunette away from Levi, the raven may need to hasten his plans for making the young soldier his. If such a need arises, this bunker will serve as the perfect place to hide his beloved. It is so far down that no one will be able to hear him, and no one else even knows about this place anymore. With a stock pile of food and water, restraints, and everything else Eren would need to thrive in confinement, Levi is confident that everything will be ready in the event that something happens. 

Exhausted, the Captain returns to his quarters, cleaning himself up before collapsing into bed. Sleep eludes him for a long while before he succumbs to sweet dreams of Eren gasping in pleasure beneath him. 

* * *

Levi sits in the dining hall, sipping on a cup of tea while the other scouts eat their dinner. Everyone is lively, much to the Captain's annoyance. He keeps watching the doors, waiting for Eren to come to dinner. The only reason why he hasn't left yet, despite having long since finished his meal, is to see the lovely brunette.

The raven does all he can to resist asking the other 104th soldiers at his table where the brat is. The red headed idiot and the bald shorty chat loudly with one another, Armin and Jean chiming in every now and then, while the gloomy brat remains silent and languidly eats her food.

The Captain tunes them out, focusing instead on the wooden doors. This works for a moment, before a turn in conversation firmly gains his attention. "Did you hear that Eren got confessed to again?" Sasha exclaims conspiratorially, and the rest of the brats groan.

"Seriously? That's like the thirty first time or something, isn't it?" Connie chimes in, looking astounded. Mikasa begins to have a murderous aura about her.

"Who was it this time?" Armin asks with interest. Jean groans in irritation.

"What the hell do all these chumps see in that idiot? Yeah, he's got a pretty face, but so what?" The tawny haired man complains, earning frowns from everyone.

"Pretty is an understatement. Eren is crazy beautiful." The red head corrects him, and the rest of the table nods their heads. "But I heard it was an older Scout." Levi feels ill. He very nearly crushes the tea cup in his hand as his entire body thrums with rage.

"Oi, you fucking brats, what's this about Eren getting confessed to thirty times?" The Captain interrupts harshly, slamming the cup down. Everyone, other than Mikasa, flinches. Wide eyes stare at him as he glowers menacingly.

"U-Uh, well, Eren is really popular among both genders, so a lot of people have tried to be with him, Sir." Armin answers nervously. Levi's mind is spinning. How had he not heard of this? He knew that a lot of people found Eren attractive, but he had no idea that anyone had actually tried to make a move on him, let alone thirty one fucking people. That seething, possessive feeling that makes its appearance during matters related to Eren begins to snake through the raven.

Said brunette walks through the doors then, automatically attracting admiring stares from nearly everyone. However, something is different about Eren. He wears a soft smile, his amber cheeks slightly pink, and those spellbinding eyes are full of mirth. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something."

Everyone greets him, save for Levi, who studies Eren closely. Something isn't right. "Where were you?" Mikasa asks, pushing the brunette's food to him. The lovely man nods his head in thanks and begins eating.

"Another soldier was teaching me some tricks for keeping my blades from dulling when I'm fighting Titans. I lost track of time." Eren answers in between mouthfuls, grinning excitedly. "I learned a lot. Hopefully I'll be able to kill some Titans soon without using my powers, and do it just like everyone else."

_If he wanted some tips, he could have come to me. I'm his commanding officer._ Levi thinks maliciously, unable to shake the strange feeling he has. Eren looks more lively than he has in weeks. It doesn't make sense that he would be in such a good mood just because he learned how to take better care of his Titan blades.

"That was nice of them. Did you have a good time?" Armin inquires casually, looking pleased to see his friend in unusually good spirits. Eren nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was actually the most fun I've had in months." Eren says happily, before turning the conversation elsewhere. As the brats all chat easily, Levi finds that his mind can't leave the topic. Who is the person that is responsible for making Eren so cheerful? The Captain won't have it, he won't allow anyone else to be the reason why Eren is smiling so easily.

* * *

For two days the Captain has been completely unable to sleep, spending every free moment trying to find out who the soldier is that Eren has been spending time with recently. These past two evenings, the lovely brunette had been consistently coming to dinner late. He always wore a light-hearted, warm expression that made Levi's heart race just as much as it made him feel furious.

Though the raven doesn't get much sleep usually, the utter lack of rest combined with his constant state of sleep deprivation is taking its toll on even him. Humanity's Strongest stands in the cold air of early autumn, watching with burning eyes as the new recruits train. Eren is taking part in a kilometer lap, easily making his way to the front of the pack. The shifter is very fit, naturally athletic, and it shows as he effortlessly runs.

Silver gaze remaining locked on the brunette, confusion lazily bubbles through Levi as his vision swims. _Huh?_ He thinks to himself, vaguely aware of a swaying sensation. Eren laps around, running near where the Captain stands. "Captain Levi?" An exquisite voice exclaims, sounding concerned. The raven groggily wonders why Eren is so worried, before the feeling of falling reaches his senses.

Instead of hitting the ground, however, warm arms catch the dazed Captain. "Captain? Captain! Are you alright, Sir?" Eren's voice takes on a garbled quality that causes frustration to build up within Levi. He just wants to be able to clearly hear his angel speak to him. _Damn it._ Inky blackness consumes him, and the silver eyed man passes out.

An annoying itch in his arm gradually rouses Levi from his deep sleep. Gunmetal eyes blink open slowly, sooty lashes standing out starkly against his pale skin as the raven struggles to shake the grogginess that grips him. Now the uncomfortable feeling in his arm is too persistent to ignore, and he turns his head to the side to get a look at whatever is responsible for his annoyance.

His eyes widen in shock as he sees Eren sitting in a chair next to him, half dozing off. Those stunning green eyes droop, his head bobbing as he struggles to stay awake. A viscous warmth spreads through Levi at the utterly adorable sight. Seeing Eren's gorgeous face first thing when waking up makes a greedy elation burst to life within the raven. He craves more of this, unable to think of anything better than waking up to Eren every day.

Levi shifts in bed, and Eren's eyes fly fully open. He shoots out of his seat, the shorter male hurrying over to his Captain's side. Worry is clear on those flawless features as he gazes down at the raven. "Captain Levi, you're finally awake! Are you feeling alright, Sir? Do you need some water?" The young soldier bursts out, and Levi can't help but feel overjoyed at Eren's clear concern for him.

"Water is fine." The silver eyed man rasps, surprised that his voice is so hoarse. Eren eagerly nods, before rushing off. Levi experiences a burst of disappointment and regret, wishing he hadn't said anything so the brunette wouldn't part from his side for even a moment.

However, his frustration is short lived, as Eren quickly returns with a glass. He helps his commanding officer sit up in the bed, gently placing the beverage into a pale hand. Levi finishes the water quickly before handing it back to Eren, who sets it down on the bedside table. "What happened?" The Captain asks finally, finding it easier to speak now that his dry throat has been offered some relief.

Eren bites his lip, an expression of guilt occupying those heavenly features. "You collapsed from exhaustion during training, Sir. You've been asleep for three days now." Levi scowls. He hasn't fainted like this since the days when he hardly had enough food to survive. The raven then recalls that it was Eren who caught him when he collapsed. He finds himself feeling impressed, seeing as how the Captain is a good bit taller than the young soldier.

"If that's it, why do you look like a sinner in a church?" Levi questions. Green eyes avoid meeting his superior's gaze as those amber hands clench into tight fists in his lap. Long, disobedient strands of chocolate colored hair fall into Eren's face.

"Because, it is my fault you collapsed, Sir. I should have realized right away that you weren't feeling well. I should have been taking on some of your duties to afford you an opportunity to rest. Because of my negligence, you..." Eren doesn't continue, and swallows thickly. Levi is honestly astonished by his subordinate's words. He never would have thought that the brunette would react so emotionally to something like this. The raven feels giddy, wanting to grin and yank Eren in for a hungry kiss.

"Stuff it, brat. It's not your job to take care of me, got it? So quit blaming yourself. I just haven't been able to fall asleep for a few days. It's not your fault." Levi assures the young soldier gently. Emerald meets silver and that breathtaking face lights up slightly.

"Anyway, how are you feeling now, Sir? Hanji made sure to administer an IV to give you plenty of fluids while you slept." The Captain remembers the unpleasant sensation in his arm then, and quickly yanks out the offending needle. Eren looks shocked by his actions, sputtering about how Levi shouldn't do something like that as he hurriedly presses some gauze to the now bleeding puncture wound. A thrill goes through the raven at Eren's close proximity.

The beautiful young soldier is focusing intently on his task of bandaging Levi's arm, sitting on the edge of the bed, and the Captain can feel Eren's warmth even without touching him. They're only a few inches apart, and Levi is finding it difficult to breathe. Subconsciously, he finds himself leaning forward, unintentionally seeking a stronger source of the sweet but faint scent coming from the brunette. 

He wants to slam Eren down; pin the brunette beneath him. Levi wants to rip those offending clothes off of that delicious body, and familiarize himself with the feel of Eren's bare skin. Those plump, rosy lips that drive him so mad with want, he needs to experience what they taste like. The Captain craves to hear that musical voice call out his name desperately, as the young soldier succumbs to the endless amounts of pleasure that Levi is so incredibly eager to give him. Just the thought of it makes him so fucking hard...

The door bursts open then, Hanji barreling in without even knocking. Levi jerks back, and Eren flinches at the sudden noise. "Levi! Thank god you're awake!" The red head exclaims, giving the raven an instantaneous headache. He immediately misses being alone with Eren, who unlike Hanji, doesn't talk too much. That's one of the silver eyed man's favorite things about his beloved brunette. He only speaks when he has something important to say, and doesn't blabber. Most young soldiers chatter incessantly, but Eren is more reserved. 

"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses, you're too loud." The Captain grumbles, frowning when Eren gets up from the bed and stands. Hanji's cheeks are flushed, her burgundy eyes sparkling as she grins at Levi mischievously. 

"It's about time you snapped out of it. Poor Eren hasn't left your side this entire time, looking after you so loyally, but now he can finally take a break." She sighs. "I wish I had someone as pretty as Eren to take care of _me_." The woman says with a pout. Eren goes beet red so adorably that Levi would have a heart attack, if his heart hadn't already stopped from what Hanji revealed. 

"C-Captain Levi, she's exaggerating!" Eren insists, glaring at Hanji, his cheeks stained the loveliest shade of pink. The raven is frozen, unable to formulate a response. His heart soars, hope bleeding through him. _Eren took care of me? Does that mean what I think it does?_ The Captain dares to wonder, silver eyes fixed to the stunning soldier who looks terribly embarrassed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Eren, someone is looking for you. He told me to let you know that he would be waiting for you in your spot. Whatever that means." Hanji waves her hand dismissively, before going to Levi's side. The black haired man's face darkens when he sees Eren blush even more and bat those long lashes shyly. 

"Oh, uh, thank you, Hanji. I'll just go take care of that, then. I'll be back later, Sir." Eren salutes quickly, before hurrying out of the room. Levi is gritting his teeth, clenching his fist so tightly that he can feel blood begin to well up from where his nails are puncturing the skin on his palm. Hanji notices, grinning as she heavily sits down in the chair Eren was once occupying. 

"Who is the fucking bastard that Eren is meeting with?" Levi growls, body thrumming with aggression. Who is the piece of shit that made Eren blush like that? Who dares call for _his_ Eren? He knew that something strange has been going on. Is it the same person whom the brunette has been meeting up with recently? Jealousy, savage and all consuming, grips the raven viciously. He'll fucking kill that pig. He'll do it slowly, relishing in the feel of the fucker's blood before showing Eren exactly who he belongs to... 

"No way, if I tell you, you'll butcher the poor sod. Now relax and let me check on you." Hanji retorts, settling down to check the Captain's vital signs as the raven fantasizes about all sorts of horrible ways to make the fucker, whoever he is, pay for getting too close to _his_ Eren. 

* * *

Levi remains in the shadows, silver eyes fixed on Eren's lovely form as the brunette walks through the halls. The raven struggles to remain focused on the extremely important task at hand, seeing as how Eren's ass is terribly distracting. However, he keeps his gaze firmly on the shifter's back. He creeps forward slowly at a safe distance. For a moment, it seems as though the chocolate haired man is going to the recruit's barracks, but he suddenly turns and heads in the direction of the more senior officers' lodging. 

Anger, red hot and unforgiving, blooms within Levi as he watches his beloved Eren stride into one of barracks meant for the older soldiers. Everyone else is in the dining hall eating dinner and relaxing after a hard day, so why is the shifter here? What business could he have in a room that he doesn't even use, with no one in it? He had followed Eren to see if he could finally discover the identity of the man that the shifter has been spending so much time with, but a part of him had hoped that he just misunderstood, and that the man he loves hasn't been meeting someone else _._

Levi waits a moment before leaning against the wall and peeking into the space through the slightly open door. Eren stands next to one bunk bed in particular, talking to a soldier that the Captain recognizes but hasn't spoken to much. The man is in his twenties by the looks of it, with dark brown hair, darker than Eren's own chocolate locks. The two chat with one another casually, the older soldier sitting on the edge of the bottom bed. 

"You've gotten much better with your blades, Eren. I'm really impressed." The other man says kindly, grinning up at the green eyed angel. Eren blushes, lowering his gaze shyly. 

"Thank you, but it's only because you've been helping me so much." The young soldier murmurs. The other man's smile turns sultry, and he suddenly grabs Eren's hips and pulls the brunette down on the bed next to him. Levi's breath is knocked from him at the sheer intensity of his jealousy. His hands begin to shake from the effort it takes not to go over there and butcher the fucker who dared to touch what belongs to _him._

"I'm more than happy to help you." The older man still hasn't removed his hands from Eren, who is blushing deeply and looking away coquettishly. The darker haired fucker grasps the brunette's chin, forcing him to meet the bastard's gaze. "You're so pretty." The absolute piece of fucking shit leans in, kissing those perfect lips, and Levi fucking snaps. It's unforgivable. How, _how_ could Eren do this? How could he let someone other than Levi kiss him? A stab of cruel betrayal pierces the raven's heart. 

He's reached them in an instant, hands gripping the bastard's head, and he twists, swiftly snapping the soldier's neck with a gratifying _crack!_ Silver eyes are blazing with uncontrollable rage as he glares at Eren, who is staring at Levi in shock. The Captain feels fucking sick, he can't get enough air. It's as though he's suffocating as the image of someone _else_ kissing Eren assaults him brutally. His entire body is shaking, and he's panting, desperate for oxygen. 

"C-Captain, what have you done?" Eren whispers, tears filling those stunning emerald eyes as he moves away from the enraged Captain, his body trembling slightly. This makes Levi go fucking mad. 

"You would _dare_ cry over this fucking piece of shit, Eren?" Levi growls, wrapping his hands around that lovely slender neck roughly. Long lashes flutter as the brunette blinks in surprise, that perfect body jolting backwards at the sudden contact. Delicate golden hands pry at Levi's grip, which tightens. 

"Captain! Let go!" Eren exclaims, that beautiful face wearing an expression of confusion and fear. Levi hates that, hates that he's scaring his beloved, but it can't be helped. He _won't_ fucking let anyone take Eren away from him, won't let anyone else look at or touch what belongs to him. He won't allow it, won't stand for it. Eren is his _,_ and he can't wait any fucking more. If the man he loves is going to try and give himself to someone else, then Levi should just go ahead and take what he's been madly longing for all this time, right? 

"Sleep for a bit." Levi whispers darkly, relishing in the soft feel of Eren's throat as he squeezes until the lovely brunette is unconscious. Eren slumps, falling back onto the bed when the Captain quickly lets go. The black haired man stares for a moment, catching his breath. The slumbering face of his beloved is stunning, and Levi takes this opportunity to run his fingers down Eren's cheek for the first time. He's astounded by how silky it is. 

Despite the horrific travesty he just witnessed, the raven cannot help but grin. This is almost a blessing in disguise, as now he has an excuse to steal Eren away. Finally, _finally,_ he doesn't have to pretend anymore. He'll show Eren exactly how he feels, will finally be able to have the person he loves to himself. But first, he needs to get rid of this pesky "problem", namely disposing of that fucker's body. 

* * *

Levi sits on a chair next to the bed Eren currently sleeps in. Shackles are fixed prettily to those amber wrists, making warmth bloom inside the raven. They are a physical symbol that Eren will no longer be able to leave him. He's thrumming with arousal, desperate to finally make Eren his, but he resists. He watches the beautiful soldier, eyes lingering on the rapidly fading bruises on that delicate neck. The Captain fucking hates that he had to hurt Eren, but is consoled by the fact that the green eyed angel should be fully healed by the time he wakes up. 

To temporarily satiate the ravenous lust he is feeling, he strokes Eren's cheek, unable to resist brushing his thumb against those rosebud lips at least once. Silver eyes widen at just how fucking _soft_ they are. An electric thrill goes through Levi at the knowledge that he will be able to kiss those lips as much as he fucking wants to now. No longer does he need to pine desperately for Eren. His obsessive, maddening thoughts and desires will no longer be so far out of his reach. Eren is here now, right in front of him, belonging only to Levi. 

By the time the injury on Eren's pretty throat is completely gone, those mesmerizing eyes start to flutter open. Levi's heart thunders and his breath hitches in anticipation. He's so fucking _close._ As soon as his beloved wakes, he'll finally be able to get the taste that he's been starving for. 

When those viridescent orbs fall on Levi, Eren quickly sits up, blushing gorgeously, before the rattle of the chains gets his attention. Those defined brows furrow, before shock takes up residence on that doll-like face as he seems to remember what happened before he passed out. 

"Captain, what is this?" Eren asks, the alarm clear in his voice. To be honest, Levi had thought the brunette would be far more afraid. Has he been desensitized to death after seeing so much of it? Does waking up in chains no longer faze him after being treated like a monster for so long? Eren merely seems uneasy and confused, far from the terror or anger the raven was expecting. 

"I've made it so that you can no longer leave. Now, I have you all to myself." Levi breathes in a silky voice, shedding his act of the rigid captain. It feels so fucking incredible to not have to pretend anymore. "And don't even think about trying to transform, because even if you do, you won't be able to break out of this room, it's too far underground." The raven adds. He had added very thick metal gates deep in every passageway that connects to this bunker. Eren won't be able to enter the small passages in his Titan form, so even if he does escape the shackles, he won't be able to get through the gates. It was extremely difficult to find and secretly move the gates here, but that doesn't matter anymore. 

Eren stares at Levi. Those defined brows are furrowed in bewilderment. "U-Um, I don't understand, Sir. Why am I here? I thought I didn't have to be locked up anymore now that Historia is queen." The brunette asks, the chains twinkling when he shifts in the bed. 

Levi scowls. How is Eren failing to understand the situation? "You're locked up here because you let someone else touch you. So, I also killed that fucking pig because he tried to take you away from me." The raven growls, putting his palms on those amber cheeks and holding Eren's face firmly. The brunette blushes, driving Levi wild. "He touched you, _kissed_ you. I won't fucking allow that, I won't permit anyone else to have you. You're mine, and I'll keep you to myself here." The silver eyed man all but snarls, and Eren's blush becomes positively scorching. 

"W-Wait--" Eren stammers, looking overwhelmed, but Levi won't let him finish. He can't stand to hear his beloved reject him. The Captain silences him with a bruising kiss. Eren gasps, and Levi's eyes roll back in ecstasy at the feel of those delectable lips. They're like silk. His body is on fire, every nerve tingling with maddening amounts of arousal. The kiss is perfection, and the raven cannot fucking get enough. His heart is soaring, his mind racing with insane glee. 

Levi bites Eren's bottom lip just hard enough to make the green eyed angel gasp again. The raven takes this chance to slide his tongue in, crazily desperate to get a taste of that mouth. A long groan escapes him as the flavor of honey slams into him. Levi cannot believe how fucking sweet Eren is, it's making him lose his god damn mind. He's certain that Eren's taste is the most fucking delicious thing on this planet. 

He caresses his tongue against the brunette's, making the beautiful man moan softly. The sound makes Levi cum right there without even being touched. He's shocked by his body's reaction, and kisses Eren with a frantic intensity. Levi needs more, he feels like he'll starve if he doesn't get more of Eren. He feels his angel shiver, and it makes the Captain moan. 

Soon, Eren begins to gently kiss Levi back. It throws the raven straight into an inferno, and soon he is pinning the brunette down. He wraps the chains around both of Eren's wrists, completely restricting the amber skinned beauty's movement. The brunette yanks slightly against the chains, face prettily flushed, as he bites his lip. Levi wastes no time, and rips that offending shirt away from Eren's body. The young soldier gasps, gorgeous eyes going wide. Still however, he doesn't look afraid. The raven doesn't know what to fucking think about that, but he ignores it, too mad with lust to pay it much mind. 

Silver eyes are transfixed on that flawless torso. The caramel skin and smooth planes of muscles seem to beg Levi to touch it, and he _enthusiastically_ obliges. Pale palms that tremble slightly from anticipation meet the feverish flesh of Eren's abs. The brunette moans shakily at the contact, a shiver runs through that absolutely fucking perfect body. Levi can't even breathe as he relishes in the silky feel of Eren's skin. It feels so much better than he had imagined, almost unbelievably so. 

"Perfect. So fucking perfect." Levi breathes reverently. He caresses every inch, making Eren gasp and tremble. Soon however, he becomes fixated on the two rosy nipples that are winking at him. They're surprisingly dainty and feminine, and it makes the Captain wonder if they're very sensitive. He cannot wait to find out, and doesn't, as he rubs a thumb over one. Eren jolts and moans quietly, his cheeks the most stunning shade of scarlet as he clenches his eyes closed. 

Again, Levi cums just from the visual and auditory stimulation of his beloved's reaction. A feral grin takes place on his face. _This is too fucking much._ He thinks to himself gleefully as he licks his lips. He pinches both of them, and Eren cries out softly, shuddering and making Levi go wild. _Mine, mine, mine, mine..._

The raven licks one rosebud while rubbing the other with the pad of his finger. Eren's reaction is a masterpiece and only serves to push the silver eyed man into a frenzy. He administers excessive attention to the brunette's chest. He carries on for longer than he had intended, but he just cannot get enough of Eren's mewls of pleasure. "C-Captain, if you don't stop soon, I'm going to--" The green eyed angel breathes, but when Levi suddenly nips him, he gasps, his hips rolling as he throws his head back onto the pillow. 

The Captain leans back, wonderfully surprised. _Eren came just from that._ This realization drives him fucking insane, and he himself almost comes undone from that knowledge. _He's fucking perfect._ Levi feels drunk with euphoria as he struggles to come to terms with the fact that this is really happening. It isn't a dream, or a fantasy. This is so incredibly, unbelievably _real._

He needs to see it, needs to prove to himself that he really just made the man he loves cum. Levi violently tears away Eren's pants and underwear, groaning as he drinks in the sight of the brunette's naked body. It's fucking flawless, a god damn masterpiece. The raven didn't even know that such physical beauty was possible. Those long legs are smooth, free of hair, and elegantly toned. His body is so delicate and lovely, _every_ part of his body. The Captain is thrilled to see that he did indeed make Eren cum. 

"Holy fuck, you're so god damn sexy." Levi's voice is a caress in of itself as he swipes a finger on Eren's most intimate place, bringing it to his lips to get a greedy taste of his beloved's essence. It's surprisingly delicious, wonderfully sweet and heady. _It's as though Eren's body was specifically made to be the most seductive thing in existence._ Levi thinks with wonder, not able to understand how literally everything about Eren is the epitome of arousing. 

Eren bites his lip, eyes closed as he turns his face away shyly. The raven feels pity for the lovely mouth that is being tormented by Eren's teeth, so he presses his thumb against it. The brunette automatically opens a bit, and Levi slides his finger inside possessively. Those doll-like lashes flutter as his eyes open slightly in question. Levi licks his lips at the picture of his finger in Eren's mouth. A sinful tongue caresses the digit, and the raven groans, silver eyes darkening hungrily. The silky appendage then presses against the pad of his thumb, and he all but growls. Eren moans quietly in response and Levi sees stars. 

He needs to fucking hurry, he needs to rip these fucking clothes off of his body and fuck Eren until they both can't breathe anymore. The raven wants to make the gorgeous brunette scream Levi's name until he loses his voice. He wants to make him a complete fucking mess, wants to drive the angel mad with pleasure. He _needs_ to be inside Eren, to claim him. 

Levi (reluctantly) removes his thumb, unceremoniously yanking his clothes off. Silver eyes are fixed on that lovely face, which reddens seductively as Eren watches him disrobe. The brunette's pupils dilate in desire and it makes the Captain nearly snarl in possessive satisfaction at the knowledge that Eren likes what he sees. He wishes he could feel Eren's hands on his pale skin, but he can't risk his angel trying to escape. Not that it looks like he particularly wants to with the way he's gazing at Levi's denuded body. Again, the raven doesn't understand Eren's behavior. He should be terrified, but he looks the opposite of that. Though, the fact that the brunette isn't afraid makes Levi's heart fucking soar. 

Levi kisses Eren deeply again, wanting to cry in elation when he feels that sinful little tongue caress his own. He blindly but quickly finds the bottle of oil he had deliberately placed close by, rapidly coating his hands with the slick substance. The raven feels fucking exhilarated, high on the pleasure he is receiving from being able to finally touch the man he fucking adores. 

When one pale hand finds Eren's erection, the amber skinned beauty shudders and mewls prettily in surprise. Levi swallows up the sound with a greedy kiss as he begins to hungrily pleasure his angel. Eren moans and gasps seductively, letting the raven know that he's doing well. He growls possessively as he then slides one finger into the stunning brunette. He's expecting Eren to be uncomfortable and try and move away, but to his shock, his angel rolls those delicious hips in search of more of the sensation with a breathy sound of pleasure. 

Levi's breath hitches, his eyes nearly rolling back at how fucking hot that reaction was, but immediately an icy wave of dread hits him. He pulls away from Eren's mouth, silver eyes wide as he gazes at the beautifully flushed face of his beloved while he stops his movements. If this was his angel's first time experiencing this sort of thing, the Captain would think that Eren would have a harder time getting used to it. "Eren, are you a virgin?" Green eyes that were once closed tightly snap open, a horribly embarrassed expression taking up residence on those stunning features. It looks as though the brunette won't answer, so Levi gives him a look of warning, letting the younger soldier know that he demands a response. 

"U-Um, yes... is that bad? I've never done anything like this before..." Eren whispers, batting his dazzling eyes self consciously. Levi doesn't bother replying, as instead he inserts a second finger and slams his lips into Eren's intoxicating ones. He feels fucking inebriated from the ecstasy he experiences at hearing that no one else has been able to feel the maddening perfection of Eren's body. _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..._

Soon Eren is a gorgeous, gasping mess as three fingers loosen him up enthusiastically while his front receives ample attention from Levi's other hand. The raven sucks, licks, and kisses the slender column of the brunette's neck, leaving many possessive marks, just as he had fantasized so much about. 

Levi makes his angel cum again, and the chains rattle as Eren pulls at them in the throes of his orgasm. Silver eyes drink in the sight of the amber skinned beauty climaxing greedily. He's so fucking sexy that its almost painful. Levi himself almost loses it, but resists, wanting the next time he cums to be inside his fucking angel. 

Though he wants nothing more than to thrust in as soon as fucking possible, he prioritizes the man he loves, letting the brunette catch his breath for a moment. Levi then nips at Eren's chest, palming that generous and absolutely fucking perfect ass. He groans at the feel of it, so silky and supple and sexy. Once Eren is hard again, the raven grins viciously. _Finally, I can make him mine._

Levi lines himself up, relishing in the shy reaction Eren has. He half expects the lovely brunette to protest, but instead those pretty lips are being bitten once more. The raven wants to put his finger in that mouth again, but he also wants his angel to breathe properly when he finally enters. As a compromise, he presses a searing kiss there, before pulling away as he begins to push inside. 

Eren throws his pretty head back, letting out a breathy moan as the Captain slides in. Levi, however, snarls, white hot pleasure crashing into him. "S-So fucking tight..." He groans, feeling as though he is fucking melting. Nothing, not a single fucking thing, has ever been so fucking _incredible_. "Holy shit Eren... I'm going insane..." The raven breathes almost reverently. He's god damn certain that Eren is perfection itself. His insides grip the silver eyed man so fervently, and his addictive heat bleeds into the black haired man. 

"L-Levi!" Eren gasps when the Captain is all the way inside. The raven very nearly cums just at the sound of his name leaving those sinful lips. It's the first time the young soldier has ever addressed him so familiarly. The brunette said it almost like a prayer, and it's making Levi fucking insane. He's ravenous, desperate to hear Eren say his name over and over again _just_ like that. 

Greedy and losing any semblance of restraint, Levi pulls outward before thrusting right back into that maddening warmth. Eren shivers, making obscenely sexy sounds. Pale hands grip that slender waist, pulling Eren closer in time with his thrusts. Silver eyes don't know where to look, as there are just so many exquisite sights to take in: the stunning expression of pleasure on that gorgeous face, the rippling muscles of that amber torso, or the addictive view of his length sliding in and out of his angel. 

He wants to devour Eren, claim every single inch of that perfect body. Levi wants to consume his angel's very soul. The raven is unable to be satisfied with anything less than totally possessing Eren. Those brilliant eyes may look at no one else, those rosebud lips may not speak to nor kiss anyone else, and _no one_ will ever be able have him this way. Levi will destroy the fucking walls himself and let Titans eat every single human being in this fucking world if that's what he needs to do to keep Eren to himself. _All mine..._

The raven grasps Eren's delicate chin, forcing those teary eyes to look at him. "I fucking love you. I'll never let anyone else fucking have you, Eren." It's a warning, a promise, a vow, a confession. The brunette cries out exquisitely as he cums once the silver eyed man says those words. Levi wears a predatory grin, relishing in the sight. Tears of pleasure slip out from underneath those luscious lashes and the Captain leans down to lap the droplets up as he thrusts savagely into his angel. _Delicious._ He's certain he's never truly felt pleasure before this moment. Everything in this entire world is fucking obsolete when compared to the perfect creature beneath him.

Eren is a gorgeous mess as Levi continually hits that sweet spot. The raven is intoxicated by the sight of his beloved gasping and crying out so beautifully. The knowledge that Eren is finally his is fucking euphoric. It isn't too long before he also cums, ravaging those rosebud lips as he does. It's the most intense, fucking earth shattering orgasm he's ever had in his fucking life. The taste and scent of Eren make the pleasure skyrocket. 

As he comes down from his high, he doesn't stop kissing his beloved for even a second. It feels like it is impossible to pull away. The raven is drowning in Eren's flavor and the silkiness of his tongue. Eventually, (sadly), he needs to breathe, and forces himself to move away. The gorgeous man is panting, gazing at Levi with dazed, sparkling eyes that do crazy things to the Captain. It isn't long until Levi is raging hard once more and devours Eren over and over again. They continue on until they both run out of stamina, which thanks to their well trained bodies, isn't for a long, long time. 

* * *

As Eren lies next to Levi, half asleep and glistening with sweat, the raven finds that his otherworldly bliss is interrupted by the memory of the event leading up to him finally making Eren his. "Eren, what was going on between you and that fucking pig?" The Captain demands to know, and at his words, those green eyes widen with a look of guilt, as the brunette is reminded of what happened earlier. 

"Well, you see... that was..." Eren stammers, not meeting Levi's gaze. The silver eyed man grabs his chin, forcing the younger soldier to make eye contact. 

"What was it?" The Captain growls at a dangerously low volume. Eren chews on his lip nervously, those amber cheeks an embarrassed shade of peach, while his expression quickly becomes one of horrible guilt. 

"I was trying to make you jealous. He agreed to help me a while back, by pretending to be dating me. I knew that you were following me tonight, but I didn't know why, so when I met up with him to discuss our most recent lesson, I quickly told him so that we could put on an act." Eren bursts into tears, sobbing violently. Levi is fucking dumb founded, silver eyes wide and shocked. "I know it was fucking stupid, but I've loved you for so long and I didn't know how else to get your attention! And now he's dead... oh my god, I got him killed! And I was so shocked, I didn't know how to react, and then you started saying those things and touching me... I was so fucking happy that I couldn't think straight. What have I done?" The brunette cries, heart wrenching sobs escaping those pretty lips. 

Levi, however, is over the fucking moon. He never once fucking thought that Eren loves him. When the green eyed angel had taken care of him, he had dared to hope, but never once did he actually believe it. The raven quickly kisses Eren deeply, stealing the tragic beauty's breath away. When he pulls back, he pins the brunette down, thrusting into him once again possessively. The pleasure distracts his angel from the sadness. 

"I was the one who killed him, not you. If you blame anyone, blame me." A savage thrust leaves Eren gasping, while Levi grins madly. "But I'll make you forget all about it, don't worry. I love you Eren, and it's too late to second guess the things that led you here, because I'm fucking _never_ going to let you go..."


End file.
